


【地藏x余顺天】情深不寿

by lxskr666



Category: The White Storm 2: Drug Lords, 扫毒2：天地对决
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxskr666/pseuds/lxskr666
Summary: 穿越时空的爱恋/宿命/愿望实现/情深缘浅





	1. Chapter 1

【地藏x余顺天】情深不寿（上）

“施主心中有很深的执念。”  
“放你娘的狗屁！”  
“施主，请您仔细想想。”  
“我当你还是个大师，没想到是个会忽悠的秃驴，滚！”  
“若是执念不除，施主会很辛苦。”  
佛像肃穆庄严，低眉不语。佛堂烟雾缭绕，仿佛梦境。

“老大，今天还是叫她们三个来吗？”迪奇一边为地藏脱下大衣一边问。  
“不。”地藏站在镜子前，慢慢解开衬衫纽扣，对着镜子里的小弟吩咐道：“今天不想去那里，你送个人过来，要乖的。”  
迪奇上前接过地藏的衣服，恭敬目送地藏走入浴室：“是。”  
地藏在关上门前好像想起什么似的，扭头道：“要新鲜的。”  
“是。”迪奇将衣服送去洗衣房，吩咐下人照顾好老板的起居。一切准备完毕后，他拿起茶几上放着的车钥匙，打开门。他要亲自跑一趟。

“我找你们老板。”迪奇熟门熟路的走进并不起眼的夜店前门，直接将名片递给在门口候着的服务生。服务生在接过这张黑色烫金名片后态度变得十分恭敬：“大哥里面请，到包厢稍等。我这就去请我们老板。”  
不一会儿，一个风韵犹存的女人扭着腰进来，脸上带着谄媚的笑，问：“老板想要什么样的？”  
“要乖的，如果可以的话最好是新人。我们老板想要新鲜点的。”  
“哦，好的，您稍等，我这就去叫店里最乖的妹妹。”老板这时候的笑变得富有深意，她朝阿忠礼貌性的欠身，走出包厢。  
“梅姐，不好了，小云跑了！”一个服务生气喘吁吁追上梅姐，在吧台边拦住继续往前走的她。  
梅姐听到这话怒了：“你们怎么看人的？连个小姑娘都看不住？”  
“梅姐，小云跑了，玫瑰也不在，剩下的今天都有安排了，您看……”  
“快去找！”梅姐狠狠的跺脚，牙都快咬碎：“这个老板怠慢不得！快去！”  
“梅姐梅姐！我在后街发现一个不是我们店里的人！”另一个服务生急匆匆赶来，眼神里充满惊慌，“他浑身都是血！怎么办梅姐？”  
梅姐拼命压下慌张，故作镇定道：“你先带我去看看。”  
服务生领着梅姐来到了后台。一个浑身带血的少年靠在沙发上，双目紧闭，看样子是受了伤。  
梅姐走过去，细细打量他的容貌。少年还未长成，但周身透出一种说不清道不明的气度。他长长的睫毛在脸上留下一小片阴影，鼻梁高挺，嘴角微翘。看样子是个倔强少年，也是1们喜欢的款。  
或许那位老板会喜欢。  
“帮他包扎，清洗一下，下点药，等会儿送到878房间。”梅姐起身，像是为自己找到活路般的松了一口气，瘫倒在沙发上。

“怎么是男的？”迪奇冷眼看着一脸忐忑的梅姐，“我们老板不好这一口。”  
“老板您先听我解释，女的有女的好，男的有男的好。我们这还送您老板一份攻略，润滑剂也都备上了。相信您的老板能尝到新鲜。”梅姐摸了摸额头上的冷汗解释道。  
“姑且信你一次，如果……”  
“如果出事了，您就来找我！哦对了，老板，他受了伤，到时候请您老板温柔一点。”梅姐不放心，还是叮嘱了一下：“如果等下他有什么反应，千万别害怕，我们都有安排过的。让您老板小心点就好了。情趣，情趣。”  
迪奇扛起少年离开了夜店。一边走他还一边想，总觉得这少年好像在哪里见过。  
究竟是什么时候呢？

地藏舒舒服服的洗了个澡，围着浴巾躺在床上摇晃着杯里的红酒。他家里有一个大酒窖，专门存放一些名贵的酒，时不时开一瓶品尝。他喜欢醉酒的感觉，感官功能被放到最大，头脑又清醒又模糊，如在梦境。他可以在喝醉的时候做一些他想做的事。比如做爱。比如放纵。现实的世界如此荒谬，只有梦中的世界才真实可信。  
他举着酒杯沉思的时候，迪奇走进房间，肩上扛着还在昏睡中的少年。  
“有没有搞错，我不喜欢男人的。”地藏眯起了眼睛，不耐道，“送出去。”  
迪奇看看老板的脸色，觉得自己还是出去的好，正打算走的时候，肩上的少年突然“嗯”了一声，声音软软的。迪奇感觉到身上的少年在变热，暗道不妙，拧身就走。  
“等等。”地藏听到了一个熟悉的、几乎是在梦中才会出现的声音，“给我看看。”  
迪奇将被下药的少年扶起来，地藏起身打量着少年，脸上露出不可置信的神色。这在迪奇的小弟生涯里还是第一回。  
“把人放下，你出去。”地藏头疼的按了按眉心。  
“是。”

地藏好像看到了18岁的余顺天。那个在他眼中是定心针般的天哥，答应会罩他一辈子的天哥。  
那一瞬间他的眼眶差点湿润，他强迫着自己不流泪，将下唇咬得死紧，手上加大了力度，差点把酒杯捏碎。

“好啊，既然你送上门来，那别怪我不客气。”地藏慢慢把酒杯放下，表情中带着偏执与疯狂。酒劲上头，心跳加速，现在的他只想狠狠占有床上躁动不安的人。  
占有、进入，然后再质问。质问二十多年的情义在他心中到底占几分？

被药物迷了神智的余顺天热得想脱衣服，脱到一半的时候他的双手被另一双火热的手紧紧攥住，力道之大让他皱了皱眉，慢慢睁开眼。  
他眼前一片模糊，像是被蒙上一层雾，他努力的眨眼，视线里才出现一个人影的轮廓。余顺天从对方按着他的力道估计了一下对方的体型，发现在这个状态下不可能打赢对方。现在身在何处，他也不知道，最后的记忆是受伤后顺着小巷一路跌跌撞撞，来到了一个夜店后门。  
真是时运不济。余顺天刚想开口，就被对方堵住了嘴。  
是他想不到的那种。  
余顺天刚刚成年，虽然在南叔的手下做事，接触的人多了杂了，难免会看到一些小孩不该看的，但他没想到这么快就经历这种情况。他虽然刚成年，但他的性向是他早已清楚的。很明显，他对这种事没有兴趣。  
“唔……”余顺天手脚并用的挣扎，落在对方眼里成了无畏的反抗。余顺天清楚的听到对方的嗤笑，声音低沉沙哑，带着点危险的意味。  
轻微的气流仿佛活过来一样，刺激着他濒临崩坏的底线。在药物的影响下，他无法脱身，只能被迫接受来自一个陌生男人的侵犯，几乎喘不过气。  
药效上来了，他头脑昏昏沉沉，呼吸的声音如此清晰，仿佛天地之中只有他一个人，如同一叶扁舟在大海上浮尘起落。身后那处竟空虚得很。接着就是一股凉意顺着身体滑落，被简单试探后，一个火热开始在体内横冲直撞，肆意妄为。  
他感到屈辱，以及……  
“唔！”余顺天尝试顶开身上的人，没想到在挣扎的时候他腰侧的伤口被碰到了，疼得他的身体一下子软了下来，只能发出细碎的呜咽。这更激起了地藏的性欲，进攻更加猛烈，暧昧的水声在房间里回荡着。  
“原来你也会疼啊。”  
这是昏迷前的余顺天听到的最后一句话。  
他缓慢的下沉，最后坠入黑暗。

地藏放纵了一夜，身心愉悦，自然醒得早。他打了个哈欠去打量身旁的人，表情由饶有兴致变成惊恐。  
一模一样的身体，连身上未隐去的伤疤也一样，如果说这不是巧合，又是什么？  
地藏突然感到有些头疼，他很怕天哥醒来后把他鸡儿都剁掉，就像……  
他不敢再细想，搓了搓身上的鸡皮疙瘩。原来不是梦。他昨天真的睡了天哥。那么之前那个余顺天呢？他打开手机，询问他安排的眼线。  
“没有见到目标。”专业跟踪者如是回复，“最近没有安排，车也没开，秘书神色有些慌乱，公司有序进行。”  
“是失踪了吗？”  
“有很大可能。”  
余顺天醒来第一件事就是使出浑身力气给旁边这个男人一拳：“我叼你啊！”  
地藏迅速关机，把手机扔到一边，接住余顺天的拳头：“误会误会，真的是误会……”  
“地藏？”余顺天的眼神里出现了迷茫，“你怎么在这里，你不是去接货了吗？”  
“啊？”  
“你忘了，七爷的货啊！店里要进一批好酒，南叔吩咐你去办的事。”  
这件事是在很久以前他刚被南叔认可的时候发生的。地藏看余顺天不像是装的关心神色，突然明白眼前这个余顺天或许只带了18年的记忆。  
“啊，我忘了！我这就去……”  
“你解释一下。“余顺天感觉身体仿佛不是自己的，伤口又有崩开的嫌疑，心情瞬间变差，脸瞬间拉了下来。气氛一度降至冰点。  
“误会，真的误会，天哥你听我解释……”  
“说。”  
没想到18岁的余顺天这么好说话，这让心虚的地藏瞬间怂了：“呃……就是误会，我昨天喝多了。”  
“喝多了？”余顺天轻而易举挣脱地藏的手，狠狠地给人头上来了一下，接着就是毫无章法的暴捶双手护头不打算抵抗的地藏：“鬼信你！给我滚！”  
“我这就滚！”地藏毫无形象的光着身子跑了。  
余顺天扯过被子盖在身上，烦躁的抓抓头发。谁能告诉他这是怎么回事？

门被敲响了。  
“进来。”余顺天一脸冷漠的看着小心翼翼的地藏。这种情况想让他心情平复很难，更何况他还是被压的那一个。  
“天哥。”地藏犹犹豫豫的开口，“去洗个澡吧，衣服准备好了。”  
余顺天冷着脸抬抬下巴。地藏十分有眼力见的把衣服放下，迅速关上门。  
余顺天在洗澡的时候气到捶墙，洁白光滑的瓷砖衬着他身上的吻痕愈发明显。还好伤口不流血了，应该是上了点药，至于是谁做的，他也不清楚。  
衣服十分合身，余顺天对着镜子整理领口，努力遮住脖子上的红痕。最后，他十分冷静且克制的洗了一把脸。不管怎样，还是要稳住心神。  
余顺天走出房门，看到外面桌上摆好了早餐，白粥小菜，十分清淡。  
“天哥。”地藏十分贴心的为余顺天布置好碗筷：“先吃点东西吧。”他捏准了余顺天的脾气，不会在这个时候和他生气。  
果然，余顺天的神情有所缓和：“谢谢。”  
地藏夹菜的手突然一顿。他看了一眼安静用餐的余顺天，在心里默默说：这话应该是我说。

在一种诡异的气氛中两人吃完了早餐。佣人上前收拾碗筷。  
“天哥，你先休息一下，我找人看看你的伤。”  
“你呢？”  
“我去上班。”  
“那我也去。”余顺天起身起到一半，被地藏稳稳按下去。余顺天没想到地藏手劲这么大，只好顺着他的力道坐回去：“为什么？”  
“我去处理一些事情。”地藏表现得十分强硬。  
余顺天思索了一下，发现他猜不透地藏的心思，抬头，眉眼凌厉：“你是不是有什么事瞒着我。”  
“没有。”

那他的手是怎么回事？余顺天时刻牢记在南叔手下做事的规矩，只要碰了毒就会被砍手、逐出帮会。尽管地藏在努力掩藏，余顺天还是看了出来。他不说，是因为这背后可能有什么事情。他不明白为什么地藏会变成这样。如果地藏不说，他是不是一直就“被蒙在鼓里”？  
他看着四周的布置，雍容华贵，看起来是下了血本。玻璃吊灯折射出灿烂的光辉，照着安静的客厅。佣人们已经下去忙碌，看似辉煌的家里有隐藏不了的死寂。这是地藏的家吗？余顺天还记得之前他去找过地藏，是在一间又小又破的出租屋，里面的杂物堆得到处都是。  
“这是你的家吗？”  
“是。”  
“为什么不换一个好一点的？南叔不会亏待你。”  
“我想攒钱。”  
“攒钱做什么？”  
地藏笑了笑：“到时候你就知道了。”  
余顺天握握他的手 ：“有什么需要和我说。”  
“嗯。”

余顺天收回目光，走到门边透过猫眼看到门外有两个保镖在守候。他走到客厅的窗边，看到院子里也有保镖在巡视。他只好给自己找乐子，走到书房，随意取下一本书，讲的是金融。他翻了几页，觉得没什么好看的，又放回去了。他在书架间踱步，发现除了金融的书，还有哲学、童话。没想到这家伙看书还喜欢这种类型的。他取下一本被翻得有些卷了边的童话书，看着看着他突然就笑了。地藏是个死小孩，他是知道的。不管在外面多威风，回到家里还是那个死倔死倔的傲娇小孩。明明吓得站不稳了还装出一副凶狠的样子，一听到谁说哪点不好就要拎着棍子去和人拼命。明明感动得眼眶都红了，却还是嘴硬说不需要别人的同情。  
这样傻的小孩，怎么会去贩毒呢？余顺天想不明白，或许是受了什么刺激？  
余顺天又拿了一本哲学书，走到客厅的沙发上坐着看，没看几页就把书往茶几上一搁，用手臂挡住眼睛睡着了。这实在不能怪他，他不喜欢复杂。

地藏回来的时候看到了他幻想过无数次的场面。  
余顺天窝在沙发上睡着，茶几上放着一本书，俨然有种把这里当成自己家的感觉。地藏的心里有些发热，他轻手轻脚的走到余顺天身边，蹲下身轻轻唤他：“天哥。”  
余顺天慢慢睁开眼睛，下意识伸手撸了一把地藏的脑袋，像摸小狗一样。地藏愣了一会，凑过去顺从的让余顺天摸。余顺天摸了一会儿才回神：“要吃饭了吗？”  
“嗯。”地藏扶着余顺天起身：“买了烧鹅，还有些你爱吃的。”  
余顺天有些意外地藏知道自己的喜好：“辛苦了。”  
“不辛苦。”  
幸好走之前把家里所有电子产品和电视线给拔了，要不然“知名企业家街头排队买烧鹅”的事就会被余顺天知道。迪奇本来想帮老板买的，无奈老板铁了心要自己去，只好在拐角等着老板。叱咤毒品市场的大佬就像一个普通市民一样，手里提着买好的熟菜和大爷大妈们聊天，脸上带着笑。  
迪奇强烈怀疑老板拿错剧本了，在他眼里，老板就是那种狂霸酷炫拽的大人物，不适合走柴米油盐的居家路线。可他不知道，他老板也是从一个小马仔过来的，也曾经是一个小人物，在街头巷尾游荡，毫无目标。直到那个人的出现。  
“我和南叔说了，他让你休息两天。”  
“我不用休息这么久。”  
“伤怎么样？”  
“还好，医生来看了，开了点药。”  
“那就好。”  
两人很有默契的沉默。  
余顺天特别喜欢街角那家烧鹅店，老板娘热情好客，烧鹅十分好吃，烤得很香很香。以前放学他都会来这里买点烧鹅，可以说这是他童年美好记忆的一个点。  
“天哥。如果有一天你发现我做了不该做的事，你会怎么办？”  
余顺天看了他一眼：“得看你做了什么事。”  
地藏咬了一口滋滋冒油的新鲜的烧鹅，感觉到了一丝苦味。或许他不应该问的，有些事情，在发生后就已经注定无法回头。


	2. 【地藏x余顺天】情深不寿（下）

（下）

“我为什么不能出去？”  
“外面不安全。”  
“有人要害你？”  
“嗯。”  
“我总还是有能力帮你的。”  
如果你知道全部，你会怎么做？会像那一天吗？地藏想了一会儿，还是说：“我可以处理好。”  
“你真的有事情瞒着我。”  
“你想多了。”  
“为什么我会来到22年后？”  
“……”  
“我看到了佣人的手机。”  
“这个我也不知道。”  
“我看到的是22年后的你。不解释一下？”  
“如果你肯陪我半天，我就把所有都告诉你。到时候，你就算是把我挫骨扬灰，我也愿意。”  
“……好。”余顺天不明白为什么地藏把话说得这么悲伤，他隐隐约约觉得好像这件事与自己有关，却摸不着半点头绪。  
“先吃饭吧。”地藏不愿多说，开始布菜。在柔和的音乐中，两人默默吃完了午饭。  
“碗放着让佣人洗。”地藏说完起身想走。  
“没见你以前这么懒啊。”余顺天瞪了他一眼：“自己的事情自己做你忘了？”  
“你想洗碗啊？”  
“你不洗我洗。”余顺天受不了地藏这副懒散样子，十分无奈的将桌上的碗筷收拾了，走入厨房。  
“哎！”地藏叫住他，“那我也洗。”  
“我洗，你呢擦干净就好了。”余顺天家务样样精通，洗碗不在话下。两人站在水池边，配合默契的将碗筷洗好放回柜子里。  
“先睡一下，过一个小时我叫你。”  
“嗯。”余顺天走着走着发现不对劲，问：“我睡哪？”  
“当然是一起睡咯，不然你想睡哪儿？”地藏忽悠道：“你看书房又这么小，对吧，我卧室可是十分大，king size大床你还不愿意睡啊？”  
“睡这么大床你不无聊啊？”  
“所以要一起啊。”地藏不由余顺天再开口，直接把人带进收拾好的卧室。  
余顺天明白大家都是男人没有必要扭扭捏捏，但他还是无法忍受他与地藏的体型差。这小子这么大只，还会和他抢被子，他怎么睡？  
不知道为什么，和地藏在一起的时候余顺天忍不住想吐槽，好像智商都被拉低了。  
“我不和你抢被子行了吧，这可是我家哎！”地藏委屈的抱住自己，缩在一旁。余顺天虽然掌握了被子的主导权，但终究还是过意不去：“你过来吧。”  
地藏听到他的话，眼睛都亮了，就像一只被夸奖了的大型犬，“嗷呜”一声就扑过去把余顺天按在怀里：“睡觉！”  
余顺天克制住翻白眼的冲动，闭上眼睛，倒也很快的睡着了。不知道为什么，空调有点冷，地藏身上却暖乎乎的。  
地藏确认余顺天睡着后偷偷在余顺天脸上亲了一口，觉得很开心，笑眯了眼。后来又想到这种事情只能在余顺天睡着的时候做，甘甜的心情变得苦涩，他皱了皱眉，和自己斗气似的闭上眼睛，也睡着了。

午休后，两人出门闲逛。先去看了一部老电影。放映室里灯光很暗，余顺天在认真的看电影，地藏在小心的偷看余顺天。认真看电影的余顺天和他记忆中天不怕地不怕的天哥重合了。地藏还记得余顺天对他说的第一句话：  
“以后跟我混，我罩你。”  
一句话的力量可以很强大，甚至影响了地藏的一生。他走上白粉之路的原因很有戏剧性，说是反叛，不如说是以毒攻毒。在余顺天这个名字成为他最大毒瘾之前，他不得不寻找一个寄托，这样，或许便把自己不能宣之于口的心思扼杀得一干二净，重新站回那条安全线之后。彼此见了面，也还可以假意寒暄。  
尽管他的心在滴血。  
他曾经以为留下蝉蜕就能留住那个他与余顺天初识的夏天，但他渐渐明白，就算留下了念想，到最后也会物是人非。  
“走吗？”余顺天等到字幕放完还没收到地藏的指示，只好开口问。他发现这小子一点也不认真，说是看电影，看到一半就开始开小差。余顺天不是傻瓜，他知道地藏在偷看他，但他想不明白地藏为什么看他，于是就假装不知道。  
“嗯。”地藏起身，和余顺天走出放映室。  
他们在街边十分随意的吃了点小吃，就往下一站走。  
汽车一路行驶，来到海边。礁石在黑暗中沉默，海面波浪起伏，海风温柔的抚摸着他们的脸。  
“还记得这里吗？”  
“记得，那是我刚入伙时南叔开庆祝会时的地方。”  
“转眼间这么多年过去了。”  
“你后悔过吗？”  
“没有。我做了决定，就坚持到底，断然没有放弃的理由，更没有后悔的动机。若不是南叔好心收养我，我或许现在还流浪街头，过着猪狗不如的生活。所以……”余顺天抬头看着地藏，叮嘱道：“别做让南叔生气的事情，好吗？”  
“嗯。”很遗憾，不该做的我都做了。地藏想。  
他们绕着沙滩走了一会儿，原路返回来时的地方。远处海天相接，唯有一座灯塔在黑暗中放出光辉，指引着夜航船。海边人家早早熄灯休息，一座座低矮的房屋迎着海风，窗户微微开着。  
“最后一站，去吃点夜宵。”地藏长舒一口气，“吃完，我就把一切都告诉你。”  
“好。”

“你都这么大人了还喜欢吃甜品？”余顺天手里拿着巧克力冰激凌，说着地藏幼稚，自己却吃得很开心。在他很小的时候，冰激凌对他来说是一个奢侈品，需要攒钱去买的。后来长大了，冰激凌他也偶尔能吃上了，可总觉得少了一点什么。当他和地藏并肩坐着，透过橱窗玻璃看着窗外流动的灯光和人群时，被尘封的童年记忆开启，他们似乎回到了小时候，两个人一起吃一个冰激凌，努力克制住自己的欲望，让对方多吃一点。  
“还说我，这么多年你也没变啊。”地藏舔了一口手里的香草冰激凌，嫌弃道。  
“行行，不打架。只是觉得咱俩好像很久没有这样了。”  
“嗯。”时过境迁，立场不同。很久没这样心平气和的坐在一起回忆过去了。之前的你恨不得让我死，说话都带着火药味。而18岁的你还能在今晚与我一起聊天，不得不说是上天的恩赐。就算你知道真相，将我杀了，我也不会再觉得遗憾了。甚至，还会主动将脖子伸过去。  
真的。我愿意。  
“嗯？”余顺天扭头看地藏，“怎么了？”  
“没有，我很开心。”地藏低头遮掩自己的情绪，故作镇定。他装得很像，他知道。  
他拿出纸巾擦手，说：“走吧。”

走到车边时，地藏指着自己少了三根手指的手，对余顺天说：“你做的很好。”  
余顺天没想到这事和自己有关，第一反应不是“你居然碰毒”然后一拳过去，而是有些心疼道：“对不起。”在他18岁的字典里还没有那么多的考虑与权衡。感性这时战胜了理性。此刻，他是作为兄弟，为地藏感到遗憾，以及心疼。  
地藏听了这话，原本轻松的表情猛地一变，就像被踩了尾巴的猫一样，大吼：“你凭什么和我说对不起！我不要你和我说对不起！”  
余顺天怔怔的看着他，又道：“对不起。”  
“我不需要！”地藏的声音带上了明显的哭腔，他的情绪已经失控：“我不需要你怜悯！”  
余顺天还想说话，开口前突然有一道光闪过，他迅速扯过地藏把他按在车边牢牢护着。紧接着几道枪声响起，砸进余顺天的后背，他还来不及说话就喷出了一口鲜血，双腿一软，被反应过来的地藏抱住，两人顺着车滑落在地。迪奇带着一众保镖迅速对着声源开枪，击毙了对方的几个狙击手。子弹将车玻璃打碎，枪战的声音让路上的人群陷入混乱，尖叫声枪声此起彼伏。而这些都落不进地藏的耳朵里。他的视线是一片血红，余顺天每一次呼吸都会有血色的花从嘴角滑落，沾湿两人的衣服。  
为什么？为什么会这样？地藏的胸口急剧起伏着，头脑发胀。  
“地、地藏……”余顺天轻轻唤他。  
地藏将头低下去，贴在余顺天唇边。  
“回头是岸……”  
“好，好，我回头，我回头……天哥，天哥你挺住，我去叫医生！”地藏顾不上擦眼泪，抱起余顺天就想跑。  
余顺天虚弱的摇摇头。地藏十分不甘心的坐回地上。  
枪声渐渐平息，危险解除。这条街道的人与车瞬间消失不见，附近的居民听到枪声，早就将门窗紧紧关上，此刻他们若想求助，很难。医院离这里不算近，就算全力奔跑也不能保证取得最好的抢救机会，更何况他们的车胎被打爆，若想平稳将余顺天运到医院几乎不可能。  
冥冥中，地藏突然意识到这可能是他们最后一段对话了。  
“我，我去贩毒，做大，现在是大毒枭了。”  
余顺天涣散的瞳孔有了凝聚的迹象，他咳出一大口血，道：“你混蛋！你……忘了规矩……”  
“天哥，那你起来打我啊天哥！”地藏颤抖的手从身后摸出枪，将枪塞进余顺天的手里，“天哥，你只要一枪，一枪就好了！你杀了我吧！”  
余顺天大口大口的喘着气，显然已经坚持不住了。他没有按照地藏的意愿向他开枪，而是努力抵抗地藏的“邀请”。他不想这样做，尽管他们的立场已经不同了。  
在他眼里，地藏仍是那个打架狠、又忠诚的兄弟，让他这样做，无疑是让他更加难过。  
余顺天毕竟还没有经历过太大的风浪，与目前的地藏也无私仇，他真的狠不下心。  
“地藏，照顾好自己……”余顺天努力说完最后一句话，慢慢的闭上了眼睛。  
地藏心如刀割，发不出任何声音，慢慢将唇印上余顺天的，想要抓住最后的温暖。  
天哥……  
地藏感到怀里的余顺天在慢慢变轻，面容渐渐模糊。在泪眼中，他的心随着怀里消失的人，空了一块。

所以，当地藏在赛马场再一次见到余顺天时，心里是欣慰的。但他还是装成一副浪荡的样子，想与余顺天再说说话。然而余顺天和地藏本是你死我活的紧张关系，又如何好声好气回应他？被拒绝后，地藏也不恼，回到房里的洗手间，洗了一把脸，洗去眼里的湿润。  
你还在，就好。

地藏一直在追赶着余顺天，喊他天哥，努力看场子，害怕被丢弃，就像已经没有利用价值的废弃物。他没想到这一次是余顺天追赶着他，还带着正义的身份，以及无边的隔阂。  
余顺天，为何你不愿相信我？  
地藏透过后视镜看着余顺天，心里酸酸涩涩的。  
到最后，地藏也舍不得伤害余顺天。就算在意识不清时他和余顺天角色互换，余顺天像之前的他一样，犹犹豫豫的期待开恩，在得到否定的答复后委屈的将手放在地上，地藏在刀落下的那一瞬间还是挣扎着醒了过来。  
“天哥！”  
若是挥了刀，那就再也回不去了。他终究是舍不得的。  
他终究是舍不得的。  
尽管所有一切都是他的一厢情愿。他越是爱余顺天，越是珍惜余顺天，在撕破脸后就越是和他对着干，凡他在意的，他都要设法破坏。余顺天越不希望发生什么，他越做什么，而且更加肆意妄为。你怀疑我贩毒？那好，我偏要将毒品生意做大，让别人不敢动我。你不相信我，那我就变成你不喜欢的样子。他越这样做，越是往自己心上开枪。他一边伤害自己，一边请求余顺天的原谅。  
余顺天是不可能原谅他了。地藏想起那天他收到小弟的电话，说余顺天的太太不小心被波及而死，他看着镜子里自己面如死灰的脸，觉得一切到头了。余顺天重情义，却不是对他，他只能迎接余顺天的报复，是他应得的。这一切，就是一个无尽的圆，他们互相伤害，想要分出胜负。冤冤相报何时了？  
他们也没有谈判的机会了。  
最后，地藏还是起身。在露出身体的瞬间就已经有子弹刺入他的身体，他强撑着痛楚也朝着余顺天开枪，看到对方不顾一切的脸，心里更是揪心的疼。  
原来余顺天这么想要他死，那好。  
地藏随意的开了几枪，突然觉得索然无味。执念在心中已经太深，亲手斩断更不好受。那就这样吧，地藏放弃抵抗，任由余顺天机械的按动扳机，弹雨扑面而来，他微微笑着，直至倒地。  
地藏对着灰蒙蒙的隧道，慢慢闭上了眼睛。一滴泪从眼角滑落，瞬间消失在飞扬的灰尘之中，回归大地的怀抱。  
他来这世界走一遭，什么都没有带来，什么也没有带去。

迪奇听从了地藏的安排，带着几个兄弟逃去国外了。他还记得当地藏被余顺天重金悬赏时玩世不恭的表情：“我要去国外呼吸新鲜空气。”  
最终地藏没去成，倒是把迪奇的去处都安排好了。在喝酒的时候，地藏和迪奇掏心掏肺的说：“你呢，跟我这么多年了，我很信任你。我要是死了，你就带上兄弟去国外，我都安排好了，给你们弄了个大别墅，靠海，而且那里还有美女，到时候多替我看看。”说完挤挤眼，一副色迷迷的样子。  
迪奇知道，地藏只有真正达到目的才会休息的。而且他也隐约知道地藏的目的指向死亡，他和余顺天终究是要分出个胜负的，不然就是同归于尽。  
他躺在海边的沙滩椅上，拿出之前去陪地藏去庙里求的签。上面还有几句大师的话，是一首诗：

振翅高飞云天中，国泰民安妄称雄。  
一片痴心空错付，不如归鞘而藏锋。

“那秃驴说什么我可不信，这个给你，我走以后你再打开，看说得准不准。”地藏从庙里出来，将装着签的信封递给他。  
“为什么？”迪奇收下信封，忍不住问。  
“毕竟我的命都是我自己作的嘛，才不会听别人的。”地藏解释，“虽然我是个粗人，但这点道理还是懂的。”

“师父，那位施主还会回来吗？”扫地的小童问大师。  
大师捋了捋白色的胡须，长叹一口气：“施主不会回来了。”  
“为什么？”  
“他在离开的时候，已经走向了他的果。”大师摸了摸小童的头，解释道：“施主尘缘未了，可惜情深不寿。”  
“情深不寿？”小童仰着头问，很是不解。  
“嗯，情深不寿，或许以后你会懂得。”

迪奇将签和信封在海边烧净，他看着跳动的火苗舔舐着信封，忍不住对着火堆说：  
“老板，大师说得挺准的。你在那边可要好好过。”  
如果可以的话，希望你不要再遇见余顺天。


End file.
